Mine
by thedoctorwatcheshetalia
Summary: The world had to know Arthur belonged to him.
For Mar who wanted a possessive! Alfred fic. I don't think she meant it this way though… ((cliché title is cliché))

Also kc who said she wanted Alfred to be an ass. I don't know if he's an ass in this one… but I tried xD

Beta-ed by the Katster, Kat Katrinna… also I'm slowly losing faith in my writing so this may be my last fic for a really, really long time? I don't know yet :/

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Arthur paused, body going rigid at the stern voice behind him. The omega felt his breath catch in his throat and he went quiet, some part of him hoping the footfalls he heard were just a figment of his darkest imagination, that the breath ghosting against his neck was only a stray breeze.

"Answer my question."

"Out," Arthur mumbled pathetically, sounding smaller than he usually let himself sound. He ducked his head almost on instinct, not quite knowing if the feeling in his gut was of nesting butterflies or his organs being knotted and twisted in anxiety.

 _"Out?"_

He nodded in response, a little whimper cutting through the air as a warm hand rested on his shoulder. The omega found himself being turned around, the hand resting on his shoulder coming to grip him like a vice. "Dressed like _that?"_

His boyfriend sounded mad now.

The alpha pinched the fabric of Arthur's shirt, running the soft material through his fingers with a slight growl. It was a mint green, clinging to the omega's body and showing off the peaks of his shoulders. Arthur had worn a pair of ripped jeans to go along with it, slivers of milky white skin behind the tears in the denim making those legs look finer than his boyfriend would allow them to look in public… at least without the alpha around to supervise. _It simply wouldn't do-_

"I'm going to the club. It's- it's a friend's birthday." The omega stammered, unconsciously taking a step back. He really wasn't lying, but his boyfriend would still never believe him.

Alfred hummed, blue eyes hardening as he took a quick peek through the door behind Arthur. It had been left ajar, meaning Alfred had caught his boyfriend attempting to flee to its other side.

"Is that… Francis?" Pangs of jealousy overwhelmed the alpha's nerves, his scent throwing out wild bursts of spicy bitterness. With a twitch of his nose, he was suddenly hit with the pheromones of the smaller male before him, the smell of his boyfriend filling his nostrils until Alfred thought he'd choke on the tartness of it.

 _Fear._

"He's only here to pick me up, Alfred." Arthur replied slowly, taking another step back to push the door shut with a soft click, "Nothing else, I swear-"

The omega's voice wavered at the end and he just trailed off, lips wobbling a bit as he fought to still them with a bite.

"Were you going to tell me? Before you left?" Alfred said, clenching his jaw. "You seemed to be in a hurry."

"I was going t-"

"You're lying to me, Arthur." Alfred hissed, eyes flashing behind the frames of his glasses. Arthur flinched at the change in his boyfriend's tone."You know I can't let you go out wearing _that._ "

The omega pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes defiantly, "You never let me go anywhere. I'll just be gone a while-"

"No- you don't understand." Alfred interrupted. The alpha took a step forward, hand coming to stroke the side of Arthur's face, "No one's gonna be able to keep their hands to themselves with you looking like that."

Alfred's warm breath splayed over Arthur's face as the alpha took another step closer, ducking his head down as if he was expecting a kiss.

Arthur jerked away instead, "I can take care of myself."

"You look so innocent right now, babe," Alfred muttered. He wasn't listening to the omega. He never really did. The larger hand took Arthur's with a light squeeze, "Like you don't know what you're doing in those clothes-"

Arthur gasped as lips pressed against his neck, the grip on his hand tightening as the hot, slick tongue swiped over his exposed skin, "Like you wouldn't mind some fun…"

The omega grit his teeth, squirming in his boyfriend's hold, "Alfred, stop."

Cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, Arthur attempted to wrench his hand from Alfred's, only to have the grip tighten. The smaller blonde yelped as he was pressed harder against the wall, the supple skin of his neck being bitten and sucked until a noticeable red bloomed on a porcelain background.

Arthur whimpered as Alfred pulled away, the alpha letting his breath puff out warm against the forming lovebite.

Alfred relaxed his hold as the helpless sound passed his boyfriend's lips, taking a minuscule step backwards before pressing Arthur's hand to his cheek, the omega being guided into caressing Alfred's face. "I hurt you, didn't I? I didn't mean to hurt you- baby, you love me, right?"

Arthur bit his lip, fingers curling against his lover's jaw. The omega tugged away gently, resisting only slightly before giving in to the fingers tilting his chin up to meet Alfred's innocent, baby blue eyes.

"Arthur, you love me."

The omega swallowed with a shaky nod, "Y- yes, I love you, Alfred."

Alfred frowned at that, holding Arthur's face in his hands, grip a little tighter than the omega would've liked, "Alfred's a little too… business-like. Call me something _sweet."_

Arthur winced as warm lips lingered on his forehead. He bit his lip, "I love you, d- dear."

The alpha grinned, ducking down to steal a kiss from Arthur's parted lips. The green-eyed blond's breath hitched at the action and his hand grabbed at the doorknob behind him.

"I'll be late… _love._ I need to leave."

Alfred hummed noncommittally, sliding his jacket off and placing it around Arthur's slender shoulders, using it to tug the omega toward him with a playful sneer. Arthur gasped, hands flying out against Alfred's broad chest instinctively, fingertips feeling the vibrations of his lover's laugh.

"Wear my jacket… it's cold outside, baby, I don't want you to catch a cold." The alpha said, licking his lips before his face split into a toothy grin, "I want you home as soon as possible. Call me right after the party ends. If anyone misbehaves with you-"

Arthur huffed at that, stepping away from the alpha and pushing the door open, hoping he could convey just how bad he wanted this conversation to end. "I can take care of myself."

Francis was on the other side of the door. Painfully close, like he had been listening to them… or at least trying. Arthur glared at the other alpha and Francis took a step back at that, hands stiff at his sides.

Alfred clenched his jaw, the seething expression on his face directed at Arthur's alpha escort, "If you so much as _touch_ my-"

"He's just a friend," Arthur replied through grit teeth, "Alfred, you're embarrassing me."

The bespectacled alpha looked startled at that. His cold expression melted into one of calculated adoration and he caught Arthur's wrist, pulling the omega back for a swift kiss.

"I'm sorry, Artie." He murmured, lips moving against his boyfriend's comparatively still mouth, "You love me, right?"

"Yes, love." The response was hurried but Alfred saw no difference. The alpha pulled away, eyeing Francis like he was just a rancid piece of leftover meat.

"Have fun." Alfred's words were clipped.

Arthur's response was to turn his back to his alpha lover, taking careful steps alongside Francis who walked at least a foot away from him. The omega cast one last look at his boyfriend before sliding into the French alpha's car, shutting the door with a shaky breath.

They drove away with clenched features, both of them releasing an exhale they didn't know they'd been holding. Arthur stared out the window vacantly, green eyes blurred with the threat of oncoming tears. His fist clenched the jacket around his shoulders, the newly-made bruise still throbbing against his neck.

Alfred watched the car pull away with a smile frozen on his features.

The world had to know Arthur belonged to him.

"He's mine." Alfred muttered reassuringly before stepping back into the house, letting the door close with a soft click.

 _Mine._


End file.
